NiGHTS: Journey on Earth
by The Magic Pickle Fairy
Summary: After the death Nightmares, they were put on Earth. Their leader in six pieces, inside of six Nightmarens. NiGHTS and his friends must find the Hands of Wizeman before the Nightmarens. Or Earth might become Nightmare itself.
1. Reality 1: Nicholas

NiGHTS: Journey on Earth

The Magic Pickle Fairy

Reality One

Helen Cartwright remembered it all, the dream that she had; the death of her friend. She destroyed her friend's creator, which destroyed her friend also. She wondered why she had to help kill him. She would have done with living in her nightmares, as long as she had NiGHTS, still as her companion.

She picked up a chicken salad sandwich at the cafeteria, and then went for a place to sit down. The tables seemed to be full, even with the one with her two friends: Joy and Pammy. So she looked at an almost empty table, the almost meant that it only consisted of the new kid at her homeroom class. He was a short kid, with blond hair and purplish blue eyes. 

"It must be hard to be the new kid," Helen told herself. She stepped in front of the table and said, "Hi!"

The kid looked up from his Cesar Salad with a big smile on his face, "oh, hi Helen…." Immediately he covered his mouth, as if he had said something wrong.

"What's wrong?" Helen asked in confusion.

"Well," the boy perked up, "sit down, I'll explain."

She sat down with full confusion, he seemed very nervous about what he was about to explain.

"Helen, I'm NiGHTS."

Her heart rose, NiGHTS, was alive? Even if she was happy, she was very doubtful about her happiness, the words were of full hesitation "N-no, it can't be, you're not NiGHTS."

The boy who claimed to be NiGHTS shook his head, "but I am, Helen, please. I thought I would die, but instead my body got projected into this world. I changed myself into this form to…."

Tears of joy came from Helen's eyes, for each word out of his mouth was another tear came from her eyes, "NiGHTS," she gave him a hug so tightly, he might have forgotten to breathe, "I'm so happy you're here!"

* * *

"Oh…my…goodness," NiGHTS said with full intent in his eyes, "this is so good." He began to eat more globs of the ice-cream that Helen gave him at the ice cream parlor.

A laugh came from Helen, NiGHTS was always an enthusiastic nightmaren, but he seemed to have a little bit more joy as a human. Since Wizeman and the other nightmarans were gone, NiGHTS had very little to worry about. "So," Helen began to talk, "you named yourself Nicholas?"

With his mouth full "Nicholas" began to speak, "yep, I thought it was a good name for me!"

"I think so too." Helen looked down at her strawberry flavored ice cream. She hasn't taken a bite yet because Nicholas was ranting about his chocolate ice cream, and how good it was.

Just then, two girls, one with brown hair and a white cap, the other with red hair and a bun walked up to Helen and Nicholas. "Hey Helen," said the brunette, "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Nicholas!" Nicholas stood up and took out his hand, "what's yours."

"My name is Joy," she took Nicholas' hand and shook it, "nice to meet you!"

The red head waved to Nicholas, "and I'm Pamela, but everyone calls me Pammy."

"Nice to meet you, you guys must be friends of Helen!"

Joy sat down with the two.

"Hey Joy, I'll treat you to some ice-cream," said Pammy, "what kind do want?"

"Mint, thank you," Joy told her friend. She took a chair then sat on it, "so, Helen, I saw you hugging Nicholas here earlier today, what was that about?"

That very question made Helen very hesitant. She couldn't say that she met him in the Dream World, they wouldn't believe her. She didn't know what to say, she was tongue twisted.

"We were friends a long time ago, until I moved to the rural side of England," Nicholas said, "we never kept very good contact."

Joy nodded her head, "I see that makes perfect sense."

"Well," Helen got up from her finished ice cream, "I need to practice my violin, see you tomorrow!"

"Okay," Joy waved.

"May I come with?" Nicholas asked, "I would love to hear you play."

"Sure," Helen got up to grab her bag, "let's go."

* * *

Helen made the final note of her song, then Nicholas immediately clapped his hands, "you are good, Helen."

Helen put her violin back into her case then gave him a bow, "thank you, but that is only practice. You would know, don't you play the flute?"

"Yeah," Nicolas stood up with excitement; he walked over to the music stand. He put his hands in position then he blew. No music came from that blow…Nicholas just laughed, "I guess my powers aren't effective in my human form."

The door knocked, "Helen, it's time for dinner."

"Okay," Helen called, "I have a friend over; can he eat with us?"

"Sure," Madeline, Helen's mother, opened the door, "but your friend should call his parents."

Nicholas bit his lip, he had completely forgotten, children had parents. He had an idea of what to say, without entirely lying. "My father died recently, and I never knew my mother…so…I don't have any parents to call."

Madeline had just gasped; "oh my goodness, I'm sorry…but…um…well" she was very hesitant, "I need to call foster care."

"Shoot," Nicholas whispered, he didn't technically exist in this world, since his origin was Nightmare, which was in the Dream World. He had to do something, "Wait no!"

Helen's mom stopped, "what?"

"Please don't call, I beg of you!" Nicholas had sadness in his eyes that Madeline couldn't resist.

Madeline looked at Nicholas with full pity, she just couldn't resist the eyes, "you can live with us then…"

The eyes of sadness soon changed to happiness, "thank you."

"Now let's go eat some ravioli," Madeline told her daughter and the new member of the family.


	2. Reality 2: Football

NiGHTS Journey on Earth

NiGHTS Journey on Earth

The Magic Pickle Fairy

Reality 2

"Class, I would like to introduce you to new student," Mrs. Haverford announced to William Taylor's class, "this is Ren Meier."

Those were the first words of the teacher to the class that day. William, or Will, knew what it was like to be new because he moved to Bellbridge two years ago. He should talk to him the chance that he got. Maybe invite him to play football with him and his friends.

Ren sat down next to Will, so Will got a good chance to look at the new kid. Ren had a more mature look to him than anyone else his own age. Maybe he was held back a year, or maybe he was taller or more experienced in life. His hair was long, meaning girl like long. His eyes were a crisp blue that seemed almost familiar. Will shook his head, and then listened to his teacher who talked about fractions.

* * *

Will was walking down the hall to the cafeteria when he saw Ren, "Oh, hi….

"Hi!" a red head girl with a bun in her hair exclaimed to Ren, "My name is Pamela, but everyone calls me Pammy. It is very nice to meet you."

"Well…well," Ren said in a proud matter, "I bet it is very nice to meet you too…now I need to eat this…food, that I'm suppose to eat."

Pammy giggled, "You're so funny; would you like to eat lunch with me?"

Seemed like the new kid of Will's homeroom class was occupied, maybe he should talk to him after school.

"Oops, sorry," Helen bumped into Will. She looked over at him, "oh, hi Will."

Will hadn't seen Helen ever since he met her at the stage. It ended up that they went to the same school and lived in the same area. They hadn't talked since then.

Will decided to invite her to eat lunch with her, "would you like to eat lunch with me?"

"Sure," Helen slightly blushed, "but I need to grab a sandwich."

"Me too," Will confirmed, "then we could sit together."

Will and Helen sat down, where Helen found Pammy and Ren. Pammy was enjoying conversation with Ren, but she soon noticed Helen sitting with her. "Oh, his Helen, hi Will!"

"Hi," they said at the same time.

Pammy immediately jumped into introducing Ren to the two. "This is Ren, he's new to the class! You would know Will; we're in the same homeroom."

Will nodded his head, "Yeah, I know, I was thinking that maybe Ren could play football with my friends and I after school."

"I would be delighted to," said Ren.

"That's great," Will got very excited about playing football after school, "you can meet us at the field after school."

"By the way," Pammy was about to ask, "Where's Nicholas?"

"I don't know," Helen was wondering herself where he was, "he said that he needed to go to the bathroom, I haven't seen him since."

In the window, Will saw NiGHTS playing the invisible flute on a tree, it was a beautiful song, but what Will thought was, "she's alive?"

Immediately, Helen looked up, "Will, I need to talk to you." She grabbed his hand and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Will, what you just saw, was no dream."

'It couldn't be Helen, NiGHTS died, we both saw it."

"NiGHTS didn't die, he transported to this world after we killed Wizeman."

Will became confused, "he?" Will wondered why Helen referred to NiGHTS as a male.

"Yes, he, now, we need to keep it a secret, he has a human form named Nicholas."

Will nodded his head, "okay."

Both of the dreamers went back to the table to eat with Ren and Pammy.

* * *

The football field was a battle ground of fun for Will. Football was his passion; it was also a passion for his friends James and Ben. Both James and Ben were at the field when Will and Ren got there. They divided up into two teams. Ben and James on one team, Ren and Will on the other, they began the game. They took half of the field, there was no goalie since it was two on two.

Will rushed past Ben who attempted to get the ball from Will, but James was doing a better job at blocking Will. Will didn't think that he could get past James, so he passed the ball to Ren.

The new kid kicked the ball all the way to the other side of the field, out of bounds. That was when Ren began to laugh at himself, a laugh that seemed too familiar to Will.

"I would know that laugh anywhere!" was cried from the bleachers. Everyone looked at the bleachers, but no one was sitting on them.

"I'll go check it out," said Will. He ran over to behind the bleachers to see Helen and a boy who he didn't recognize.

The boy was very surprised, but Helen slightly blushed. "Oh, hi Will," Helen greeted.

Confusion rose from Will, he wondered why Helen was hiding behind the bleachers. He also wondered who this boy was, was that NiGHTS? "Hey Helen, what's up?"

"Well, NiGHTS here thinks that Ren is Reala."

The boy glanced at Helen, "I know that he's Reala. Wasn't that laugh enough?"

"Well, how about that you play some football with us" Will offered to the two, "so you would know for sure."

"Yeah," NiGHTS got excited about the idea, "so Helen will know that he's Reala."

So Nicholas, Helen and Will got up from under the bleachers then ran over to the others. "My friends," Will announce, "Helen and...um…"

"Nicholas," NiGHTS whispered.

"Yeah, Helen and Nicholas would like to play with us."

"Great," said Ben, "three on three then?"

They divided into teams. It was Helen, Ren and Will against Ben, James and Nicholas. Will had the ball, Nicholas was about the steal until Will kicked the ball between Nicholas' legs, then kept on going. He passed the ball to Ren, in which Ren actually got a grab of that time.

Ren dribbled the ball until he entered the net. So he kicked the ball into the net, but Nicholas dove right for the ball, and then bonked his head against it.

The ball flew all the way over to James, who kicked the ball over to the net then made the goal.

James huffed for a bit, "that was great Nicholas."

"Thanks," Nicholas said as he got up to give him a high five.

"Oh yeah, guys?" Ben began to ask, "I need to leave to help my mom make dinner, sorry to keep the number odd."

"That's okay," said Will, "Ren and I have a lot of homework anyway."

"Sure thing," said James, "maybe we should all leave."

James and Ben left as they talked about their matters, Will saw Nicholas and Helen leave at the other side of the field, Will decided to say something to Helen because it must have been more than fate to see each other in their dreams. Maybe he should had gotten to know her a little bit, "hey, Helen."

"Yes, Will?" Helen turned back to see him.

Consecutively, Ren looked directly at Nicholas, "you don't know who I am, do you?"

"I know just who you are Reala," Nicholas spat a glare at him.

"Well, well, guess you're more aware than I thought," Ren said. Then he summoned two balls of darkness from his hands. He circled them onto the ground around him. The circle floated around Ren's body to reveal his true form: Reala. "Yes, NiGHTS, I am Reala." He drill dashed toward the three, but they all ran out of the way just in time.

"Nicholas, can't you transform too?" Helen asked.

His eyes closed, Nicholas knew how to turn into NiGHTS, he did it once before. He clapped his hands when his hands came back apart, a purple light came from them. He circled his hands onto the ground. The circle raised around him, as he turned to his true from: NiGHTS.

"Ha," NiGHTS yelled out, "little do you know, I'm a nightmaren too!"

An eyebrow that belongs to Reala rose up high, "NiGHTs, I know that you're a nightmaren."

NiGHTS confirmed with a nod, "I know!"

Reala was jumbled with words, "then why did you just say…" He just shook his head, "never mind!" Reala jolted himself to NiGHTS, and then they joined hands, as they pushed each other. Reala let go then grabbed NiGHTS' wrist and ankle. He swung NiGHTS around in a circle then threw him into the football net. "I guess I got that goal after all."

NiGHTS pushed himself up, to see a football in front of him. Which was his point of inspiration, he picked the ball up.

"Don't you know," Reala called out, "it's against the rules to use your hands."

"No," NiGHTS gave up a small smile, "but my friend sure does." NiGHTS signaled Will to come. When Will got up NiGHTS, they dualised.

Will, within NiGHTS, kicked up the ball, and then kicked it to Reala, which hit Reala on the head. The ball came back to Will and NiGHTS, who spiked the ball with NiGHTS' head, then hit Reala again. The ball came back to the two, Will did a spin kick towards the ball, which was the last time Reala got hit before he gave up.

"Okay, I give up," Reala rubbed his head, "I never knew that a football would hurt so much!"

NiGHTS flew over to Reala, "well, Reala, I won!"

"Yes," Reala agreed, "but I will get my revenge on what you did to Master Wizeman!" Reala then flew away off into the distance.

After NiGHTS and Will went apart, then NiGHTS turned himself back to Nicholas and shook Will's hand shook hands, "thank you Will!"

"Thank you NiGHTS," said Will, "Well, we better get home."

"Yeah," Nicholas laughed, "we have been playing for a while."

William Taylor walked home. That was when he remembered that he barely talked to Helen. Well, looked like tomorrow was another day.


	3. Reality 3: Musical

NiGHTS: Journey on Earth

Reality Three

The Magic Pickle Fairy

The living situation or Ren was a bit more organized than Nicholas'. Madeline was an illegal guardian of Nicholas. Ren had two legal guardians who were also his minions. Donbalon, or Don along with Queen Bella, or Isabella were his "guardians." The two were also disguised as humans.

When Ren found out that Nicholas was disguised as a twelve year old human, he knew that he had to do to same to reach to him. It was a lucky shot of the first time, for those dreamers sat with him at lunch. He couldn't depend too much on luck. He needed a connection to Nicholas.

"For the next semester," Mrs. Haverford announced, "you need to sign up for your electives, Pammy, can you hand out the sheets to the students?"

Electives, huh, Ren wondered if he could sign up for the same ones as Nicholas. Although he wasn't sure what electives Nicholas would sign up for. Maybe something that would involve his flute? Ren knew that Nicholas loved the flute. He always played for the Nightopians when they lived in the Night Dimension.

A sheet of paper was on the desk. Pammy whispered in Ren's ear, "Sign up for the musical, it's a lot of fun!"

A musical does involve music, of course Nicholas would sign up for that. It took up two periods, so it was risky, but what else would Nicholas sign up for? Art?

* * *

A little bit of frustration came to Ren when he found out that Nicholas signed up for art and music. He didn't even see that a musical was different from music. The good news was that music does collaborate with the musical at the end of the year.

It was fitting that the school was doing Peter Pan for the year. It was a musical about a boy who could fly, which Reala knew how to do. Maybe getting the part of Peter would be easy.

When it was Ren's turn to sing, the piano began to play. Ren sang a song about not growing up. Everyone had to sing it, there wasn't any option.

"Very nice," Miss. Opal told Ren, "actually, you're very good." She wrote down some notes.

"Thank you," Ren gave Ms. Opal a bow, he was about to leave the stage, when he tripped over a piece of rope. He screamed from the fall, but caught himself.

Miss. Opal smiled, "that scream, that scream! Oh my goodness, I think I will give you the part."

"You mean?" Ren knew it; he was going to get the part of….

"Captain Hook!"

Ren's eye slightly twitched, he didn't get the part that he wanted.

"Congratulations," Pammy yelled, "not too many people get a leading role for their first time!"

"Why thank you Pammy," Ren forced himself a smile, "isn't it your turn now?"

"Yes, it is," Pammy walked on the stage, when she passed Ren, she gave him an envelope, "read this after school," she whispered.

Ren put the envelope in his pocket. He was a little curious on what it was, he was told to read it after school…so it wasn't anything urgent.

* * *

Ren walked out of the school that he attended. He was proud that he had gotten a lead, even if it was only because of his scream. Maybe the year to come he would get the main part. He rummaged through his bag for the script to take a look, when he remembered the envelope that the girl gave him. He decided to open it. As he read it, little chuckles came from him. After the letter was finished, be begun to laugh.

The laugh continued even when Ren got home from school. He laughed when he worked on his homework, he even laughed after his homework.

Isabella had to ask, "You are laughing more than Don, what is up?"

Ren put his head down on the kitchen table, "I got this letter from some girl," he got up to give it to Isabella.

"My dearest Ren!" Isabella read out loud.

"Don't," Ren glared at Isabella, "read it out loud!"

Isabella nodded her head, "fine," she said. "Then Don will!"

Don grabbed the letter from Isabella, "My dearest Ren, Ever since I looked at your deep blue eyes I knew, I knew that I was in deep lo….

"You get it now?" Ren slightly blushed.

"Hmm," Isabella thought for a moment, "maybe your preteen appearance has reached to your maturity."

"Well, since you know why I was laughing, I need to practice my line, and you second rank nightmarens will leave me alone," Ren cried.

Don read to the end of the letter to himself, "who…is this Pammy Goldstein?"

"Oh, some friend of that one dreamer, Helen I think her name is…."

"You know," Isabella wondered off, "maybe if you dated this girl, you would have an easier connection with NiGHTS."

Ren looked back at Isabella. What she suggested was that connection with NiGHTS that he needed. The skill that he needed to know NiGHTS, Pammy didn't know anything about nightmaren. It was perfect, he felt lucky again for a girl to fall in love with him. Or was it just his good looks?


	4. Reality 4: Hair

NiGHTS: Journey on Earth

The Magic Pickle Fairy

Reality Four

"Hey, Will," Nicholas cried. Nicholas and Helen were invited to a picnic at Bellbridge's park. It was a chilly day, since it was March after all, but the park itself was nice. The trees were empty and brown. The soil was flowerless, but Nicholas felt as thought it was a nice day. He ran over to Will who had a blanket set up while Helen walked behind him. "So," Nicholas began to question, "What are we eating?"

"Ham and cheese sandwiches," Will answered, "I'm not much of a cook, and they're probably not as good as our schools."

Helen sat down on the blanked then rummaged through the basket, "it's hard to mess up on sandwiches."

"Unless," Nicholas pondered, "if Will put the ham and cheese outside of the bread."

Both Will and Helen laughed, that was a very good point that Nicholas made. "No," Will chuckled, "I put the ham and cheese inside of the bread."

So everyone sat down to eat Will's ham and cheese sandwiches. Nicholas had never tried the schools ham and cheese, but Will's was very good.

A conversation began when Will said, "I heard from Sasha that Ren got the part of Captain Hook in this year's musical."

Helen was a bit surprised; she never thought that Ren could act. "Maybe he was type casted."

Nicholas shook his head, "Reala never acted before, but I bet that he was cast by his personality."

The three laughed. Will finished his sandwich then grabbed his football, "would you like to play catch?"

After they cleaned up, Nicholas, Helen and Will played catch with the football. "So, Will?" Helen began to ask, "How do you know Sasha? I heard she's the one playing Peter."

"She's Ben's twin sister." Will answered, "She is really into acting; she said that Ren is doing a very good job at his part. Ms. Opal was thinking about casting him as the lead next year." Will kicked the ball to Helen.

"Really? I never knew that about Sasha," Helen was a bit surprised about the relationship with Sasha and Ben "she's been acting with Pammy for years." Helen kicked the ball to Nicholas, but kicked too hard which Nicholas was unable to catch.

"I'll go get it," Nicholas called out. He ran over to the rolling ball, which he wasn't able to catch until he got to a path. At the path he saw Ren walking on it. Something seemed much different about him.

"Oh, Nicholas," Ren said, "hi."

"_Ah, shoot,"_ Nicholas thought, _"he greeted me."_ Nicholas laughed nervously, "Well, hi Reala! Where are you going this fine hour, huh?"

"Hmm," Ren flipped his beautiful hair. Just when he flipped it, that was when Nicholas realized; it was his hair that was different. It had red stripes; perhaps he gave it streaks recently. "I was going to the movie theatre to see Gina."

Nicholas was about to comment on Ren's hair, but the title of the movie, he saw a preview before, "Gina? Why would you see a movie like that alone?"

"I'm not seeing the movie alone," Ren said, he flipped his beautiful sliky red and black hair again. "I'm seeing it with Helen's friend, Pammy."

"Pammy?" Nicholas asked, "Reala, what did you do with her?"

"What?" Ren She only asked me to go see a movie with her, it's what humans call a 'date.'"

A date, that was what Ren called it. Nicholas has heard of dates before, he had overheard many students in his class talk about them. They seemed like a special outing between two people who really care for each other. Nicholas did question to himself, _"Why would Reala go on a date with Pammy?"_

By the time Nicholas was about to open his mouth to ask, Will and Helen came running towards him, "hey Nicholas," Will called out, "what's taking you so long?"

"Well," Ren flipped his hair again, "I will be late for the movie." He walked away, to see the movie with Pammy.

"Stupid Reala," Nicholas put up his fist, "him and his red and black hair, why can't I have purple hair, huh?"

"Well, you can," said Helen, "if you dye it."

"Is that what he did with his hair?" Nicholas asked, "I know that Madeline gives us weekly allowances, where can I buy the dye?"

"I know a place where I can buy some dye," Will have suggested, "James' brother works at a store called Strummers. It sells all sorts of stuff, like hair dye."

"Okay, let's go," Nicholas began to walk.

"Okay, but Nicholas?" Will asked.

"Yeah?"

"Strummers is that way," Will pointed the opposite direction where Nicholas was walking.

"Oh…" Nicholas' face faded a bit, and then smiled again, "then let's go!"

* * *

Stepping into Strummers was almost like flying into Nightmare. It was dark, but a bit more inviting than Nightmare. Nicholas didn't know why, the walls were covered with chained baggy pants and band t-shirts. Will seemed very comfortable in the environment, like he had been there many times in his life. They walked over to the front counter where Will greeted the young man, "Hi Tim!"

The man, who Will greeted him as Tim looked up from a "Darkness" magazine, "oh, hey Will! Do you need anything today?"

Will nodded his head, "yes; my friend Nicholas would like to dye his hair."

That was when Tim began to talk to Nicholas, "what color would you like to dye your hair?"

Nicholas looked at the man; he was more of a teenager, but an older teenager. His hair was dyed of the unusual color of green, and spiked up. He had many piercings all over his face. For most twelve year old boys, he would be very intimidating. Nicholas was not a twelve year old boy, but a nightmaren. There were nightmarens more intimidating than he was. So Nicholas proudly answered, "Purple."

So Tim took out two bottles of purple hair dye, "would you like a darker purple or a lighter purple?"

The reason why Nicholas wanted to dye his hair, is to feel more like himself again. He was a little bit tired of pretending to be human. He just wanted some trait of nightmaren in his human form. He looked at the two shades, "how about the darker purple."

"Neat, I dyed my hair that shade once, it worked out great," said Tim, "we both have the same shade of blonde, so I know it will work for you also." Tim gave Nicholas the darker shade of purple, "now, I think you should dye your bangs before you dye the full head. You also should buy some rubber gloves, which Strummers provides."

"Okay, then can I have some rubber gloves?" Nicholas asked.

"Sure thing little guy," Tim took out a pair of rubber gloves, "That would be 28.72!"

"Pricey," Nicholas told himself, he took out his money and gave it to Tim.

"I know," Tim said, "but it's well worth it."

* * *

"Helen, Nicholas, you should finish your book reports," Madeline suggested.

"Okay mom," Helen called from her room, "just let me take off the rubber gloves."

Both Nicholas and Helen heard the footsteps of Madeline going up the stairs, "what are you doing?" Madeline opened the door to see Nicholas' bangs, pinned up, in the color purple, "you're dying Nicholas' hair…"

That was when Nicholas' remembered when he was a nightmaren loyal to Wizeman. He drew on his pants, and his master was not too happy about it. The drawing didn't come off, so he had to keep it forever. That wasn't his breaking point to stop being loyal to Wizeman, but that was one of the many reasons. That was when he remembered that he should have asked Madeline before he dyed his hair. "I'm sorry."

"No," said Madeline, "don't be, it's just…why purple?"

"I think it matches my eyes," Nicholas answered, "looks good, huh?"

Madeline nodded her head, "yeah, it's not my color, but different strokes for different folks, now, how about your book reports?"

"Oh, yeah, I just needed the conclusion," said Nicholas. The conclusion it was, just like the conclusion of this chapter.


	5. Reality 5: Date

NiGHTS: Journey on Earth

The Magic Pickle Fairy

Reality 5

Pammy, with her eyes wide open, had to ask, "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Joy confirmed with a nod, "I am completely serious," she had a serious look to her.

Pammy had to assume that it was true, but she still wasn't sure. To make sure that everything was true she had to ask, "Who did you hear that from?"

Joy and Pammy were at the lunch room eating their lunches, as they talked about the news that Pammy were not so sure about. The news seemed very out of the blue and impossible to happen. Especially since Pammy knew the people who they were talking about.

"I heard it from Ren," was Joy's answer Pammy "he heard it from Nicholas himself. Nicholas trusted Ren to tell him."

"I know that Ren is a great guy," Pammy said, "but I don't think that Nicholas would trust Ren to tell him such a thing."

A fly in the wall Ren was, he was about to sit down when Pammy had said it all. "Well, well, you don't know me as well as you think you do."

Pammy slightly blushed from the embarrassment of what she just said, "So you know Nicholas well?"

"Why, yes I do," Ren confirmed, "we were friends for a very long time, we lost touch when we both moved to Bellbridge. I guess Nicholas was the only one that he trusted."

"I guess he shouldn't have trusted you," Joy said, "you told me after all. I mean, no offense, but you aren't that trusting of a guy."

"At least he's honest," Pammy clinged to Ren, "he told us without hesitation."

"Well, that's official," Joy said, "Nicholas likes Helen."

Another fly on the wall came by, this time it was Helen. "Wait…Nicholas likes me?"

"Oh, Helen," Ren exclaimed "come, sit down."

Helen hesitantly looked around the lunchroom. Nicholas said that he was going to the bathroom…again. He was probably outside as NiGHTS playing his invisible flue. Will was at a full table with Ben and James. So it was best if she sat with her own friends, along with NiGHTS' worst enemy in a human form. "Well, okay," she sat down; "Tell me more."

"Well," Joy said, "Ren said that…."

"Ahem," said Ren, "I'm the one who told you."

"Fine," said Joy, "you tell Helen the honest truth."

"Um, yeah, the honest truth," Ren cleared his throat, "Nicholas told me that he likes you."

Helen blushed, but this wasn't a slight blush. She was literally red, "W-what? N-no, we're more like siblings."

"Oh, he doesn't think that," Ren said, "he thinks that you and him are much closer than that."

"If Nicholas feels that way about you, how about you ask him out for a date?" Pammy asked, "It doesn't seem like he would ask any time soon."

That was when Ren came up with another idea, "how about a double date with Pammy and I?"

"Um…well…" Helen was hesitant about the whole thing she had a strange suspicion about Ren making the whole thing up. What if it was true? She also didn't want to put Pammy down, "okay."

"Great!" Pammy cried, "how about we meet at Izziez on Saturday at 18:00?"

"Okay," Helen said, "see you there."

* * *

Nicholas did not like the fact that he had to go on a date with Helen. He told her straight away that he didn't like her in that kind of way, and that they were more like brother and sister.

Helen on the other hand didn't want to throw the date off. It would disappoint her best friend. Yet she wondered why Ren would make up such a rumor.

Izziez was an Italian restaurant, it was very generic, but the name was so strange that first timers always talked about it. Both Ren and Nicholas were first timers, so of course they talked about the name. Nicholas' first question when they entered the restaurant was, "where did the name come from?"

"Well," Helen thought for a moment, "I think Pammy should tell you." She took a deep breath then looked around for Ren and Pammy.

"Hi Helen!" Pammy yelled excitedly as she gave her a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

That was weird, Pammy wasn't always that way. She seemed happy, although she was always happy, just a bit, too happy. Nicholas had to bring it up, "Why so glad, Pammy?"

Ren came by with a small square pad in his hand. He laughed in an extreme way, that laugh that Nicholas hated so much, "she was like this our last date also."

"Oh yeah," Nicholas remembered, "What is the story behind the name of the restaurant?"

Pammy shrugged, "not much, the first owner was named Isabella. She wanted to unique name so she spelled her nickname strangely."

That was when the square in Ren's hand vibrated, "oh, I guess our table is ready!"

After ordering their food, Pammy got up from the chair that she sat on, "I need to use the bathroom."

Helen also got up, "me too actually, can you guys wait?"

Ren shook his head, "I think I need to go too, how about you Nicholas?"

"No, not really," Nicholas was ripping up some napkins, "I'm fine with my napkins."

"Fine, fine," Ren consulted, "then wait here all alone."

The three were about to leave for the bathroom, when Nicholas realized that all of their napkins were ripped to shreds, "Ren, wait!" He ran over to Ren, "I'll go!"

Both Ren and Nicholas chose their genders when they turned themselves human. Both of them were genderless, so it was an option for them to choose their genders. Nicholas often wondered why he chose to be male. It already got him in trouble by having people think that he and Helen was a couple. Of course that would have happened if he was female too.

Ren locked the door, "looks like I finally got you, NiGHTS."

"What? Reala?" Nicholas was confused, "We're going to fight, here?"

"That's when you're wrong," said Ren. He clapped his hands to summon a dark light. He circled it onto the newly washed ground. The circle raised itself around Ren to reveal his true nightmaren form: Reala. Immediately he drill dashed towards Nicholas, before he could turn into NiGHTS. Right then he punched him in the face. The barely gave Nicholas a chance to defend himself.

Meanwhile Pammy and Helen were applying make up. That was when Helen felt a deep disturbance, "I'll meet you at the table." She ran out of the bathroom all the way to the men's bathroom.

Nicholas was screaming in pain, from one punch to another, he couldn't have taken anymore.

"Now for my final move," Reala summoned his dark light again, "my Shadow Blast." He shot the dark light right at Nicholas. Right after that he said, "Revenge is sweet!"

There was constant knocking on the door, "Nicholas, are you all right?! Answer me!"

Reala soon turned back to Ren, and then opened the door. It was Helen, to defend himself he said, "Nicholas is okay, he just slipped, it seems like the floor is newly mopped."

Helen ran over to Nicholas, once she saw him, she knew that he didn't slip. The floor did look newly mopped, but she could tell from his injuries that Nicholas didn't slip. "You look awful," said Helen. She turned at Ren, "can you tell Pammy to wrap up the food, I promise to pay her back. He doesn't look like he's in the right condition to stay."

"No," said Nicholas, "I'm all right," he slowly but painfully stood up, "I can go on."

"But…" Helen was about to argue, but gave up, "fine, we will talk afterwards."

* * *

"What? He beat you up, as Reala?"

"Revenge is sweet."

Those two sentences stuck to Nicholas' mind. Helen was very surprised when he told her. Reala was also so satisfied when he just mindlessly beat him up. Was that the revenge for killing Wizeman? What Reala had forgotten was that Wizeman was NiGHTS' creator too.

The art room was a cluttered room. It was a simple room, with a long tall table in the middle, scattered with papers and art supplies. A majority of them were probably dried or broken. It was at fault of Mrs. Currie, the art teacher. She was a disorganized woman, but she had good art and teaching skills. As in teaching, it was meant talking to the students as they freely drew.

Nicholas was in the art class, as he began a project. He took out his HB led pencil and began to draw in a very quick and angry matter. He did the same for the inking process. Once he finished inking, he grabbed the box of broken crayons then took out as much red and black that he could find. He jammed the crayons onto the paper, scribbling as hard and quickly as he could.

That was when Mrs. Currie looked over Nicholas' shoulder, "your picture looks nice. But isn't it a bit sloppy?"

"Oh, Mrs. Currie," Nicholas looked behind her, "the sloppiness of the drawing represents my angry thoughts." He grabbed some green from the container and began to color again.

"What is it anyway?" Mrs. Currie asked, "A jester being eaten by a giant alligator?"

"Yea," Nicholas confirmed, "it's not as good as my others. It's just I had a nightmare about this jester. It just seemed too real to me."

"Oh," Mrs. Currie nodded, "if you want you can borrow my Dream Dictionary, if I can find it."

Judging by Mrs. Currie, her living quarters were probably as messy as her classroom. Also, Nicholas was unable to sleep, so he couldn't dream at all. It must have been a nightmaren turned human thing to not sleep. He didn't ask Ren if he was unable to sleep neither did he want to talk to Ren at all at the moment. "Um, no thank you, I think that I'm fine."

"Well, if the dreams are reoccurring, just ask," said Mrs. Currie, "I don't want any students haunted by the nightmares. Tweens your age already have enough trouble in their lives."

The bell rang, it was time for music. Nicholas picked up his bag, flute case and finished art project.

He walked out of the art room, and into the hallway, where he saw Ren by the door, taking a break from theatre. Nicholas didn't want to talk to Ren again. So he built up the bravery to show the picture of Reala being eaten by a giant alligator. "Those would be my thoughts about you right now."

"NiGHTS," Ren announced a bit too loudly, "why are being so immature?"

"Because," Nicholas smiled, "Revenge is sweet."


	6. Reality 6: Sibling

NiGHTS: Journey on Earth

The Magic Pickle Fairy

Reality 6

Because humans can't fly, they have invented an alternative so they would get the feel of flying without dualising with nightmarens in their dreams. That alternative would be called airplanes. They seem to be faster than Nicholas when he's a flying nightmaren, but they just don't seem as fun as flying alone. The reason why Nicholas was thinking about airplanes was because he was at an airport.

"Wait a second," said Nicholas, with astounded look on his face, "you have an older sister? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, she just never came up to subject," Helen answered, "we aren't that close, since we have a seven years age difference."

"So she would be 19 then?" Nicholas was still astounded by the fact that Helen had a much older sister.

"Yes, she is," Helen confirmed, "she's at a college in the states, she's coming home for Spring Break right now."

"Oh," Nicholas nodded his head. They were both sitting on a bench by the security system. Madeline was at the bathroom, so she left her two younger children alone as they waited for Madeline's older daughter. The airport was so bustling that Nicholas and Helen were lucky enough to even sit down.

"Helen!" a young blonde woman cried as she hugged Helen, "It's so good to see you, did you miss me?" When she got up from the hug she saw Nicholas, "oh, this must be my new foster brother, he's so cute!" She also gave Nicholas a hug.

For Nicholas this was a very awkward first impression. The first impression was a hug, not a handshake, but a hug. It would have been less awkward if she didn't squeeze him so tightly that he couldn't breathe, although it did felt warm, just like Helen's when she first found out that he was NiGHTS in a human form.

"So, where's mom?" the young woman asked, her blue eyes looked down at the two, "you couldn't have come alone, you can't walk all the way here."

"I'm here!" Madeline walked over to the three then gave the woman a hug, "May, I missed you so much!"

Nicholas had made an observation about the Cartwright family, "your family is sure into hugging, Helen."

"Well," Helen laughed, "you're part of it."

* * *

Later that night Nicholas and Helen were at Helen's room. Helen was on the internet chatting with friends who she didn't know in real life, while Nicholas was reading "The Restaurant at the End of the Universe." They were having a jolly old time until May opened the door, "I'm having a 90s cartoon party with some friends right now, would you like to join?"

Oh, the 90s cartoons parties. May had been having them since the last year of secondary school. They have watched many cartoons. They always went up to the first season, no where beyond that. These parties were easy ever since the release of DVDs. The idea of the parties was of May's so she usually hosted them. "Yes, I would love to join, what cartoon are you doing tonight?"

"Well, it's an anime this time," May admitted, "Sammie suggested that we do Sailor Moon!"

Helen had heard of Sailor Moon. She never actually seen it before because she was too young to watch it, let alone remember it. She knew that it's about a super hero who wore a Japanese school girl uniform, but that was all that she knew. "Sure, I would like to know about this one."

"Have fun guys," Nicholas looked up from his book, "I hope you enjoy the cartoon."

"Aw, Nicholas, we aren't going to leave you out," May told Nicholas, "We don't leave anyone out!"

"Okay," Nicholas put his book down, "I would love to come and watch the show with you guys!"

* * *

"Revenge is sweet, but to get what I want is even sweeter." What Reala wanted was to bring Wizeman back. He remembered a Nightmaren prophesy which he wanted to bring up…

_If down on times, bring back the hands, the hands of six inside the underlings, then the master will come._

"Hmm…I don't think our master is that good at making prophesies, I'll say," Isabella was quite tired from working at her yarn shop, and didn't exactly want to hear from Ren.

"So," Don began, "I guess that we have to bring back Wizeman by finding his hands?"

"Duh," Ren cried, "of course, the hands are inside of six out of thirteen nightmarens in Bellbridge."

"And where did the 'duh?' come from?" Isabella asked, "Is it that Pammy girl you're dating?"

"That's not the point," Ren yelled, slightly embarrasses that Pammy was mentioned, "since I have one out of the six hands of Wizeman I am able to sense where the other nightmarens are."

"Oh, that's convenient," said Don, "so let's go find the other hands to bring back Master Wizeman."

"Good thinking," Ren rolled his eyes, "I will go out to sense the hands."

* * *

The party was great, they watched the first season of Sailor Moon, which both Helen and Nicholas enjoyed greatly. Helen loved the plot of the show, yet it really opened her eyes on a situation that she was in.

After the last guest left, Helen approached May, "hey, May?"

May was rolling up a bag of Cheatoes when she looked up, "yeah?"

"I need some advice," Helen admitted "I think that I'm in a similar situation as Serena."

The eyes of May grew wide open, "You're a moon princess?"

"Um," Helen had forgotten that her sister was quite strange, "no, it's about….

"Oh," May nodded her head, "You're in love with a mysterious man who throws roses at people?"

"No," Helen denied again, "It's her situation with Molly."

May nodded her head in a serious tone, "she's in love with an older man, I see."

Helen felt bad to deny that again, but she did, "he's the same age. I just don't have a good feeling about him."

May seemed very curious about the whole situation, "In which way?"

"He has been bullying Nicholas," Helen admitted, "a lot."

"Well, it isn't like he's from a dark realm or anything!" May joked, unknowing of the whole situation.

That was when Nicholas passed by with a can of Mountain Dew, "I feel like he's from a dark realm."

"Hey, Nick," May looked over at him, "come, sit down!"

"Er…I have a book to read," Nicholas explained to May, kind of irritated that she called him Nick, "how about later?"

May glanced over at Nicholas, "How about now?"

"Okay," Nicholas sat down on the couch.

"Nicholas," May began, "if someone is bullying you, then you have to tell a teacher."

It was more complicated than that, which was what Helen's older sister didn't know. Nicholas really just said, "I did, I told Mrs. Currie, she told me to just ignore him."

"Okay," May nodded, slightly unsatisfied, and then turned to Helen, "and I think that you should tell your friend that she likes someone who might not be right for her."

Helen thought that it was way too complicated to explain to Pammy that Ren was an evil nightmaren in a human form. She wouldn't believe her, and keep on dating Ren anyway.

There was a knock on the door. May stood up to open the door, it was Ren. "Why hello, who might you be?"

"My name is Ren Meier," he introduced himself, "and I felt a strange presents in this household."

May gave him a smirk, she put her hand on the other side of the door, "Ren, huh? I've heard about you."

"Well, I'm sorry," Ren said, slightly confused, "I haven't heard about you."

"Ren?" Nicholas came to the door, "what are you doing here?"

"Ah, so you're the nightmaren I'm looking for," an evil smile with a glance came from Ren. "Now, I need you to give me the hand of Wizeman."

"You're not saying," Nicholas was a bit surprised about Ren's new quest, "are you?"

"Wait a second," May was very confused, "what's going on here?"

"I'll explain later," Nicholas told May. He turned to Ren "You aren't going to bring back Wizeman, what would he do in the waking world?"

"Rule it?" Ren felt like it was obvious what Wizeman would do to the waking world.

"Rule it!?" Nicholas was very startled about that. He couldn't even imagine living in the Waking World with Wizeman as his ruler. He already had a hard time about Nightmare. "He can't just rule the Waking World."

The one in between this whole conversation was the confused May Cartwright. She didn't know who Wizeman was, she didn't even know what a nightmaren was, "what in the world is going on?"

"This will be very quick," said Ren. He clapped his hands to summon a dark light. The problem was, so did Nicholas. They both circled their lights onto the ground around them, and then raised the circles around them to reveal their true forms: NiGHTS and Reala. "Well, well," said Reala, "I guess you are fighting back this time," he laughed an infuriating laugh. "That's no fun!"

NiGHTS just slapped Reala on the face, angered by what he had done, and for the laugh, "do you know how much that hurts?"

"Hurts as much as that slap," Reala drill dashed towards NiGHTS, but he ducked. Instead of hitting NiGHTS, Reala hit May.

"Ow," May fell down from the impact, "no wonder why Helen says that you're the wrong guy for her friend."

"Oh," Reala looked over at May, "you mean Pammy? She doesn't think that at all, she thinks that I'm wonderful. Little does she know…."

When Reala was talking, NiGHTS paralooped Reala. "This is our fight," NiGHTS yelled out, "not May's."

"NiGHTS, how dare you!" He drill dashed towards NiGHTS, which was a successful hit. Reala then flew over to NiGHTS then put his hand through NIGHTS' chest. "Now, why won't you give me Wizeman's hand?"

That was when it came to NiGHTS' mind that Reala was going to grab the hand from him. NiGHTS kicked Reala in the face, "no," NiGHTS yelled out to Reala, "you just don't understand anything." He flew upwards then drill dashed Reala to a wall. He pinned his hands right to the wall. "You hurt me and my friends all the time. I bet you don't even understand the meaning of friendship. Actually, I bet you don't even understand love, or the love that Pammy has for you! You're just a…a…" The anger that NiGHTS was feeling summoned a purple light from his hand. He lunged the light right at Reala, the spark of power were so powerful, it turned Reala right back into Ren against his own will.

"Ugg," Ren landed right onto the ground. "NiGHTS, I will get that hand sooner or later!" He slowly got up, and then walked away.

NiGHTS flew over to May, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," May got up, "I'm fine, just confused."

* * *

Everything was explained to May. The truth was told, there was no way of hiding it.

"So, this 'Reala' wants to revive his Nightmare God?" May asked, "And those 'hands' are in other nightmarens in human forms?"

Nicholas nodded his head, "pretty much, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, we were trying to keep this secret."

"Then I should keep this secret too," May called out as she stood up from the couch, "and I should help as much as I could!"

"By the way, May," Helen asked, "what time is it?"

May looked over at her pink watch, "it is 11:00."

"Huh?" Asked Nicholas, "it's dark outside, how could it be 11:00?"

"She means 23:00," Helen explained, "They have an AM-PM system in the states."

"Oh," Nicholas nodded his head, "I forgot about that."

"Well, I have school tomorrow," Helen yawned, "I better get to bed."

"I don't really need to sleep," said Nicholas, "I am a nightmaren after all."

"Well, I'm on Spring Break," said May, "how about we play Melee all night?!"

Nicholas shrugged, "whatever that is!"

Helen went upstairs to her room, as May took out her purple Gamecube to play video games with Nicholas all night.


	7. Reality 7: Relationship

NiGHTS: Journey on Earth

The Magic Pickle Fairy

Reality 7

"The game is Texas Holdem," an 11 year old boy said as he dealt out some cards to the nonexistent players. His orange hair flew over his dark blue eyes, somber, from the lack of players of the game. That was what it was like being the new kid in a school. He sure wasn't shy, just weird.

James and Joy looked over at the boy, lonely and obviously looking for friends. James spoke up in reaction to this boy, "hey, isn't he from our homeroom class?"

Joy looked over at the empty table. She knew this boy; he was the boy who always asked irrelevant questions in class. This was probably why he didn't have any friends at the moment. "Yeah, he is."

Just then, without hesitation, James walked over to the boy and said, "Hi, what's your name?"

Those dark blue eyes sparkled up, as he proudly introduced himself, "my name is Jackle!"

Both James and Joy thought that his name was quite strange. Joy spoke up to ask "is that your nickname?"

He shook his head rapidly, "no," he disconfirmed, "That's my real name."

That was when Will and Helen came by with their lunch trays, "can we sit with you?" they both asked at the same time.

"Sure thing," said James he pointed to two empty seats.

"So," Joy began to ask, very excited, "how is your relationship going with Nicholas?"

Helen slightly blushed; she didn't like how Joy just asked that, epically in front of Will. She immediately answered, "We decided that it wouldn't work out, and we were more like brother and sister."

"Well," Joy shrugged, "I guess you have a point." Then she turned to Jackle, "is there anyone you like in this school?"

"I like cards," Jackle said, as he shuffled them.

"Right," Joy answered back.

"So, Jackle," Will asked, "where are you from?"

"Nightmare!"

Neither Will nor Helen said anything. They shouldn't blow his cover, but it was obvious that he was a nightmaren. They couldn't identify which one, but he made is obvious by name and location.

"Nightmare?" James asked, "Is that a town?"

"Yes," said Jackle, "it's a town in some ways."

* * *

SLAM! A lump of clay came crashing on to the messy art table. Nicholas began to press it to soften it up, "yeah, I know Jackle, he's a first rank nightmaren, yet I don't know why you never met him."

"Like Reala and you?" Helen asked, as she squeezed a bottle of paint into a cardboard piece. "Do you think he might have a hand of Wizeman?"

"I haven't seen his human form," Nicholas shrugged, "I need to meet him first." Nicholas molded around his lump of clay, when he had an idea, "how about we take him out for ice cream?!"

The paint on Helen's cardboard piece met a paintbrush as she mixed around the paint, "hmm, good idea, can we invite Will?"

"I haven't seen him in ages," Nicholas excitedly projected, "we should bring him, was he with you when you met him?"

"Yes," said Helen, "he seemed just as suspicious as I was."

* * *

When the three got to the ice cream parlor Jackle was already there playing solitaire at the outside table. He looked up at Nicholas, "glad you could make it, NiGHTS."

Well, it was obvious that Nicholas was indeed the infamous purple nightmaren, from his clothes similar to NiGHTS' and partially purple hair. Any nightmaren would know by first sight, "and I'm glad you could make it Jackle." It would have been more dramatic, if Jackle didn't give away his real name.

"What flavor would you guys want? It's all on me," said Helen.

"Chocolate," Nicholas said, as always.

"Pistachio," Jackle answered to Helen.

"Okay," Helen took out her money, "and you Will?"

"I'm coming with," Will said, "you can't carry four cones."

"That's a good point," said Helen. They both walked into the parlor to buy the ice cream.

When both dreamers went inside, Jackle immediately announced, "by the way, I'm not giving you my Hand of Wizeman."

"I know," he strummed his fingers against the table slyly, "but I am willing to make a deal with you."

Jackle still wasn't interested, "why would you want to make a deal with me?"

"How do you like Earth so far?" Nicholas asked, with an intention.

Luckily, Jackle didn't see the intention, "it sucks; no one likes me here besides the other nightmarens."

"Here's the deal," Nicholas followed up, "Will, Helen and I will be your friend, for just a little price of Wizeman's hand."

That took deep thought for Jackle. He didn't know what it took to be a friend, let alone have a friend. It wasn't easy, but Nicholas was just handing friendship to him. Then he remembered that Ren didn't have any friends. Yet he had something better, a girlfriend. "How about you throw in a girlfriend, and it's a deal."

Nicholas felt as though he was the only nightmaren who understood the concept of friendship or love. "What?" he was surprised by that answer, "I can't just get you a girlfriend!"

That was when Helen and Will came back outside with ice cream. They both served the nightmarens their ice cream, and then sat down.

Jackle pointed to Helen, "How about her? She said earlier that it didn't work out with you!"

Helen's eyebrows curled with confusion, "what were you talking about?"

"Oh, we're just making a deal," said Jackle, "we are agreeing if you will be my girlfriend he will get Wizeman's hand from me."

"We never agreed on anything like that!" Nicholas was enraged.

"N-no," she stuttered, "I won't accept anything like that."

"That's just the small price for saving your world from being Nightmare itself." Jackle smiled an evil smile. "You three would be heroes if it wasn't for you being so stubborn. It's a simple request really."

"No," Nicholas glared at Jackle, "it isn't."

"Fine," Jackle said as he stood up, "then I will just talk to Ren about him having the hand!"

That gave Helen time to think. She felt it was unfortunate that this was in front of Will, since he was the one that she actually liked. "Wait," she called out.

That smile came back to Helen, "then you do accept?"

"Y-yeah," Just when Helen had said that, she wished that she didn't. Then she remembered what May said, "Relationships do not last long for the young."

* * *

Ren and Pammy went shopping after school. She wanted to pick up a book from Borders. The name of the books was Eclipse which seemed to be part of a very popular book series. Pammy and the teenaged girl behind the counter talked about the series for what seemed to be forever.

When they have finally left the store Ren had explained, "I better get myself home."

"I could walk you home," Pammy said, "my curfew is not for a while."

"Fine," Ren said, "you could do that."

Pammy held onto Ren's hand, "Okay, let's go."

The holding of hands was very uncomfortable for Ren, especially since he didn't really like Pammy. Yet it made him think about his acting skills. It got him closer to NiGHTS by dating Pammy, it also got him Captain Hook at the school play which was in a month. When he had his sweet revenge, he thought that he didn't need Pammy anymore, but it ended up that he still needed her to get the Nicholas' Hand of Wizeman. Which was a bit annoying, but she was kind of cute, he may have admitted.

By the event of bad luck, it began to rain in a downpour, and in which neither of them with an umbrella. Pammy put her book over her head then ran with Ren to his apartment building.

"Well, here we are," said Ren, "I guess this is goodbye for now!"

"Well, how about an umbrella?" Pammy asked, "It's raining harshly out there."

"Okay," Ren pointed to the stairs, "Let's go."

They both went up to the second floor where Ren opened a door, "I'm home!"

"Oh, Ren," Isabella called out, "Jackle is here, he said that it's first ranker business."

"Jackle?" Pammy asked, "The guy from Joy's homeroom? And what's up with this 'first ranker' business?"

"It's none of yours," Ren growled he threw her an umbrella. Then he remembered to be nice to his girlfriend then smiled, "you can keep it."

Pammy smiled back, then gave Ren a hug, "thank you!"

When Pammy left, Ren felt as though he had to cover himself in anti bacterial formula. The girl was cute, but she didn't have to hug him. He went over to the kitchen where he saw Jackle, "glad you could make it; do you have the hand?"

"No," Jackle smiled, "I gave it to NiGHTS."

"Why in blood…" Ren stopped himself; Mrs. Haverford told him that he should stop cursing in general. Yet she wasn't Wizeman, he just stopped in habit. Ren just took a deep breath then began speak as calmly as he could. "Why did you give it to NiGHTS?"

"He gave me a girlfriend," Jackle said, sticking out his tongue, "you offered me nothing."

"How could he give you a girlfriend?" Reala demanded answers.

"She's the girl who he lives with," Jackle explained, "she agreed, so I went over to their house so they could retrieve it. But that doesn't mean that it is his forever. I could be a spy for you, find out where he keeps the hand."

Ren nodded, "that was a dumb decision on your part, but you could be a spy."

"And I would make a very good one," said Jackle, "by the way, I know someone else who has a hand."

"How useful are you being today?" Ren excitedly asked, "Who?"

"Bomamba," Jackle said, "I live with her and Chameleon."

"Good," said Ren, "I guess us nightmarens have an advantage!"

Both Ren and Jackle laughed really loudly. The glass shook around the apartment. This had given them both so much joy that they would be the ones reviving their master.


	8. Reality 8: Visit

NiGHTS: Journey on Earth

The Magic Pickle Fairy

Reality 8

There was a ring at the door bell. The sound only chimed through the first floor where Nicholas was playing with May's Gamecube. He was the only one on the first floor, since Helen was upstairs on her laptop, May was visiting her former theatre group and Madeline was grocery shopping. Because everyone was either absent or upstairs Nicholas was bound to open the door.

The door bell rang again, "Coming," Nicholas called out to whoever it was standing by the door. Once he opened the door, something came to his surprise. It was Jackle, who was giving Will a headlock. Nicholas was feeling surprised, but slightly confused about that sight, "what are you guys doing?"

"Well," Jackle began to explain, "I was going be see my girlfriend, when this insolent boy came by. I know that there's something suspicious about him."

"For the last time, we're just friends," Will cried from the pain that Jackle was giving him, "can you get me out? I was only trying to see Nicholas and Helen."

"Jackle," Nicholas sternly spoke to the nightmaren, "get Will out of that headlock, what are you, 11?"

"Yes," said Jackle.

"Well, you look 11," Nicholas came to admit, "but that's still no excuse. You're much older than that."

"Then tell me where Helen is!" Jackle commanded, "Then I will get this boy out of this…umm…"

"It's called a headlock," Nicholas said, "and Helen is upstairs."

"Okay," Jackle got Will, out that the uncomfortable position; then jolted up the stairs.

The two stared at Jackle for a while until he was out of sight. "Want to play Melee?" Nicholas asked Will.

"Sure," Will answer, "my brother always beat me at Brawl; maybe I should practice a bit."

* * *

The two sat in front of the big screen TV playing Super Smash Brothers. Even though they were playing video games, they mostly talked.

"I mean," Nicholas ranted, "Jackle doesn't even like her, so what is the point of them being together in the first place? I mean, Helen despises him." As Link, he began to beat up Bowser in a constant smash.

Will just shrugged; he set up a comeback in the game by breathing fire on Link, "he just wants a girlfriend, like what Ren has."

"Does he even like Pammy?" Nicholas asked, "Knowing Reala, he would actually tell Pammy, 'no' if she asked him out." Nicholas controlled Link to spin his sword around, which sent Bowser flying, "actually, why would Ren date Pammy?"

"I don't know," Will said as his character on the screen died. Soon enough Bowser came back to life onto a glowing platform, and then they began to fight again.

"It just doesn't fit together," Nicholas pondered as Link got hit with a paper fan by Bowser, "I got it, I think Reala wants something out of her. Like maybe she has something that she needs…what he needs are those hands of Wizeman, but she has no trait of a nightmaren."

"Isn't Helen upstairs?" Will asked, "She has been friend with Pammy since they were young."

"Good idea," Nicholas dropped the controller, "Let's go."

Will dropped the controller to the ground as he said, "Race you up," but that was when they heard a loud scream. "Helen!" Will cried.

"No," Nicholas said, "it's Jackle."

They both jolted upstairs, into Helen's room, where they found Helen, on her chair staring down at the floor where Jackle was lying on, still screaming.

"What happened?" was Nicholas' immediate reaction. Although it was quite obvious that Jackle fell.

"Well," Helen began to explain, she was petrified by what happened, but talked anyway, "we were on the internet, when Jackle asked to kiss me. I said, 'no,' but he tried to anyway. It was just an immediate reaction to just push him. I guess I pushed too hard."

The first words came to Jackle, "You…you…."

Nicholas knelt down to Jackle, having the first moment in a while when he was being a supportive brother, "its okay Jackle, she was just reacting. It was just her reflexes that acted, not her."

"Ju…just," Jackle got up to speak, "just reflexes, just reflexes?" Jackle was screaming again, "I will tell you what's just reflexes, you know what, Helen? We're…."

"Home," May called out, "and I brought a new member of the Merriam Theatre Group!"

The four ran over to the steep of the stairs where they saw May and another young woman. She was very chubby, with pink hair which was very faded. She looked proud in her make up which showed off her dark brown eyes. "She's a nightmaren," Nicholas whispered to Will, Helen and Jackle, "it seems like she has a hand too. Good thing May brought her."

"Yo, Puffy!" Jackle called out, "long time no see!"

"Oh, Jackle," Puffy called out from below, "call my Polly. What's your human name?"

"I think human names are weird," said Jackle, "so I stuck to my real name."

"Come downstairs guys," May yelled, "she's willing to just give a hand to you."

"Really?" Nicholas sped down the stairs in sonic speed, he thought that all of the nightmarens would be difficult, but he was lucky, lucky that Polly was a willing nightmaren. "Why are you just giving it to us?"

"Well," she said, "I actually enjoy this world. It is much more exciting and brighter than nightmare. Also, I got a lead in the theatre group and I have a paid internship at another theatre. I am doing very well, and I don't want such a thing to happen to Earth."

The other three went downstairs. Both Will and Helen were very excited that there was a willing nightmaren in Bellbridge that would really give a Hand of Wizeman to them.

Of course Jackle didn't like it at all. Unlike Polly, he didn't like Earth at all. He would have stopped them, being on Reala's side. He didn't because if NiGHTS received the hand from Puffy, then he would put it where Nicholas puts the other hand. Jackle's job was to find out where the hands were after all.

Polly drew a circle onto the ground around her. Immediately after the drawing she did a flip then the circle raised it self to reveal her true form: Puffy.

"Oh, so we're doing it now?" Nicholas asked. He summoned his purple light where he circled the floor with. He released the circle around him to reveal his true form: NiGHTS.

Jackle just smiled, he knew that foul move of releasing the hand from Puffy; right in front of Jackle himself was a bad idea. NiGHTS retrieved the hand from Puffy's chest. It was quick, and then they soon turned human again. The hand was so small that it could fit in another's hand yet it still looked like Wizeman's.

"So," said Jackle, "where are you going to put it?"

"We put yours in my desk," said Helen, "we better put that one in my desk too." She grabbed the hand from Nicholas, then looked over at Jackle then asked, "before May and Polly interrupted you, what were you about to say?"

"Um," Jackle's eyes wondered into his brain, trying to remember, "I forgot."

Helen just felt like screaming. She knew that Jackle was going to dump her until the interruption happened. She didn't scream, but she was very close, "oh well," she told Jackle with a nervous smile, "I guess it didn't matter anyway."


	9. Reality 9: Theft

NiGHTS: Journey on Earth

Reality 9

The Magic Pickle Fairy

It was almost time for bed, but Helen decided to read some of her book before she drifted off to sleep. Nicholas was in Helen's bedroom with her reading the very end of his book, when he finished the last page; he came to ask, "What are you reading?"

"Pammy recommended the book to me, it's called 'Twilight,'" Helen explained, "about a girl who is trying to figure out a strange boy."

"May I see?" Nicholas grabbed the book from Helen then looked at the back, "oh, so he's a vampire!"

"Yeah," Helen nodded, "but she doesn't know that yet at this point."

Nicholas read more of the back, "well, looks like she's in love with him, but why?"

Helen shrugged, "love never made sense. I mean, Pammy's in love with Ren."

Nicholas sat down onto Helen's bed, "it still bugs me, what does Reala want out of Pammy?"

"Well," Helen pondered, "um, well…" She thought some more, "something that a nightmaren would want? Um…well, you're a nightmaren, what would you want from a human?"

Nicholas looked up, "I've never even thought about that," He said, "I have only thought about love once. I thought that I wasn't in the right situation to be in love, being a traitorous nightmaren and all. Nightmarens have been with other nightmarens. This is the first time a nightmaren has been with another human. There's Reala and Pammy, then there's Jackle and you."

"Wait, what does Jackle want out of me?" Helen asked, "Is it companionship? Maybe Ren just wants to be with someone he just took the opportunity when it happened."

"I don't know," Nicholas rubbed his chin. Nicholas remembered a long time ago; this strange dreamer told Reala that she loved him. What Reala said was, "I need no one, not even a puny dreamer." So everything just didn't add up in Nicholas' head. If he said "no" to one dreamer, why would he say "yes" to another?

"Well, I better get to sleep," Helen yawned. She laid down into her bed to go to sleep.

"Sweet dreams," Nicholas said, "I know you will we defeated Wizeman, hopefully, that will remain."

Nicholas went out of Helen's room. He decided to turn into NiGHTS to practice his flute. When his transformation was complete he flew over to the gazebo of the Cartwright residence. He began to play, when something in the sky caught his eye. He immediately stood up to see what it was. It seemed to be going to Helen's window, "Helen!" he cried. NiGHTS immediately flew over to whatever it was, in which it was Reala and Jackle in their nightmaren forms.

"Well, well," said Reala, "looks like we have someone who dares to stop us!"

"I will always try to stop you," NiGHTS cried, "you won't hurt Helen!"

"Why would we hurt the girl?" Jackle asked, "We're just here for your Hands of Wizeman."

An appalled face came to NiGHTS, he couldn't believe how evil his two brothers actually were. "You can't just steal the hands!" NiGHTS cried, "We got them fair and square!"

"We'll see about that," Jackle took out his deck of cards, and then threw them at NiGHTS.

In response to the attack NiGHTS dodged them gracefully then flew over to his cape then pulled it off.

"Hey," Jackle yelled out to NiGHTS, "that's my only cape!" He was about to get to NiGHTS to grab the cape back, but NiGHTS pushed Jackle.

While NiGHTS was pushing Jackle, Reala paralooped NiGHT. Reala slightly chuckled from that.

"Hey," NiGHTS called out. He was already mad at everything Reala and Jackle did at the moment, but Reala paralooping him while NiGHTS was distracted was just plain low.

"You did that to me last time we fought," Reala observed, "How is that unfair?"

While NiGHTS and Reala were talking Jackle got his cape back. That was when Jackle took out a giant card to slash right at NiGHTS.

By surprise, NiGHTS caught Jackle in the act, he grabbed onto the giant card where they both pulled on tight. That was when NiGHTS let go of the card. That caused Jackle to lose balance, he fell down to the ground. "Now for you," NiGHTS looked directly at Reala. That was when NiGHTS felt something on his back. NiGHTS didn't care, he drill dashed towards Reala, but Reala dodged on time, "what do you want out of Pammy? I know you want something!"

Reala's new found acting skills came to use, "why, I don't want anything out of Pammy," yet he was a bit fake on his innocence, "all I want is her love!"

That just angered NiGHTS even more, "all lies!" NiGHTS made a huge drill dash, but Reala grabbed NiGHTS' head just on time.

"Maybe they are lies," Reala sneered, "but she doesn't know that!"

NiGHTS did a flipping kick at Reala. That was when NiGHTS felt something on his back, but he didn't care. He just wanted to defeat Reala, so NiGHTS began to rapidly punch Reala. Every time Reala flinched, there was another punch coming. This had continued until the thing that NiGHTS felt on his back blew up. The effect made NiGHTS fall to the ground, "ugg," he felt as though he was unable to get up.

"Hmm," Reala observed, "not bad, it defeated that traitor."

"Thanks," Jackle flew over to Reala, "now let's go steal the hands."

So Reala opened the window to Helen's room. They both quietly flew over to the desk to open it. Contained in the desk were the two hands. "Yes," Reala whispered.

Unluckily, Helen was at the bathroom, and she walked right back to her room when Reala was just about the grab the hands. "Reala?" Helen yelled out, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" asked Jackle, "we're stealing your hands!"

"N-no," Helen protested, "you can't, I'll get Nicholas; he'll defeat you."

"Oh, about that," said Reala, "we already defeated him."

"W-what?" Helen fell to her knees; there was nothing she could do without NiGHTS. What she could only do is watch in horror while Reala grabbed the hands. Yet she couldn't resist, she jumped to Reala, then grabbed them from him.

"You silly girl," Reala chuckled. He flew over to her, and then grabbed the hands back, "you can't defeat me in any way without your precious NiGHTS."

"Y-you're right," Helen's head just bowed down, "just go, will you?"

"Now that's a good girl," Reala smiled. Both Reala and Jackle flew out of the window and into the night.

* * *

Helen put on her jacket then went out to see if NiGHTS was okay. When she entered the outside NiGHTS was able to sit up in his human form. "It just, snuck up on me," said Nicholas, "I never knew that Jackle even had that weapon."

"What weapon?" Helen asked.

"Cards that blow up," Nicholas explained as he gave her an Ace of Spades card, "I thought it was nothing, but it defeated me."

"Let's get inside," Helen pulled Nicholas up, "Reala may have half of the hands, but we still have one, yours."


	10. Reality 10: Expectations

NiGHTS: Journey on Earth

The Magic Pickle Fairy

Reality 10

"Jacob Boomer?" the homeroom teacher of Helen, Mr. Dinkins called for attendancce.

"Here!" a young boy, who was obviously named Jacob, called out.

"Helen Cartwright?" Mr. Dinkins asked for attendance.

"Here," said Helen. That was when she became nervous about Nicholas. She forgot to give Mr. Dinkins the note that her mother gave her. Nicholas said that he was too sick to go to school. She had a feeling that he was faking it, but he seemed depressed. So she understood.

The teacher continued until he called, "Nicholas Winston?"

"Oh," Helen called out, "I have a note from mom. Nicholas is sick." She got up to give the note to her teacher.

Mr. Dinkins opened up the note then looked at it, "mmhm," he read it carefully, "well, next time your foster brother is sick, give me the note before class."

"Okay," Helen nodded her head and then went back to her seat to learn the things that Mr. Dinkins was teaching.

* * *

Helen was lucky enough to find a table in which both Pammy and Joy were sitting. She sat down with them, but sometimes, she wished that she didn't because of the conversation that had happened.

"Have you heard about the school dance?" Joy immediately asked the two, "I mean you both have boyfriends, why not ask them?"

Pammy was at mid chew from her pudding after Joy has asked about the event. She got very excited, she just gulped the pudding down then asked, "oh my goodness, a dance?"

The head of Joy nodded, "yeah, Ms. Carter told us about it, didn't your teachers tell you about the dance?"

They both shook their head. Helen spoke up, "Dr. Dinkins went right to our essays."

"Well, here's a poster," Joy took out a poster from her bag then gave it to both of them. The poster had the day, the hours, and even the theme. It appears to have a bunch of stars on the poster and it says, "The Night Sky Dance" on the heading.

"This looks so romantic," was Pammy's response.

Helen wondered how Ren would like it if he went with Pammy. She thought a little about Nicholas. He said that Ren wanted something out of Pammy. Yet Helen couldn't see anything that Pammy had that Ren wanted. She knew what Jackle wanted, that was just to have a girlfriend. It kind of foiled her mind of what Nicholas was thinking in the first place.

"So, Helen," Joy began to ask, "are you bringing Jackle?"

"Well," Helen took a look at the poster. She remembered how much fun she had from brining Joy and Pammy, just as friends. Things had changed, since Pammy had a boyfriend and Helen had a "boyfriend." That was when she came up with an answer, "my sister is here for Spring Break and I would like to spend more time with her. She doesn't come often, now living in America and all."

"Hmm," Joy nodded her head, "I bet Jackle would be disappointed, but I perfectly understand."

"Thanks," Helen said as she took a bite out of her sandwich. She began to chew. She knew that her sister would be of big help with her problem.

* * *

When Helen got home from school, she came to a surprise, besides Nicholas playing video games with May along with her friend Sammie. When she got to the living room to greet the three, it looked like May had already greeted her, "Helen!"

"Hey May," Helen greeted back, "looks like Nicholas is feeling better."

"Yeah!" Nicholas said, "Much better!" It seemed like he was his usual cheerful self again. Earlier that day he wasn't feeling so happy about being defeated.

"Oh yeah," May exclaimed, "good news!"

"What would that be?" Helen asked, hopefully it was another willing Nightmaren with a hand or something in the matter.

It really wasn't anything in the matter, it actually made Helen's situation worse, "I'm volunteering to chaperone for the dance at your school."

"Oh," Helen laughed nervously, she didn't know that at all. So much for her excuse to not go to the dance both Joy and Pammy knew May, they also would recognize her, looked like Helen needed to come too, "that's great."

* * *

It seemed to be a bit of a pain to have someone like Pammy as a girlfriend. She asked him to go to The Night Sky Dance with him, she seemed very excited. Ren just wanted to go on with his mission, although he told Pammy that he would ask Isabella.

"Well," said Isabella as she was knitting a cap, "I have heard that one of our fellow nighmarens is hired to help out for your schools dance, Gulpo. Isn't it your job to find the nightmarens to see if they have the Hands?"

"Ah good, you remind me so many times that Pammy does come to good use," Ren thanked Isabella, "by the way, that cap your knitting seems a bit small."

Isabella nodded her head, "I know I'm giving a bunch to the hospital for newborns."

Ren just backed away, Isabella, or any nightmaren being nice, seemed a bit scary for him. "I think I will study my lines now."

"Good," Isabella nodded, "you are having your show soon."

"I know!" Ren called back. "It's next week."

* * *

As Nicholas and Helen walked to school, something popped up into Nicholas' head, "you know if Jackle never asks, then you don't have to go."

"What?" Helen was slightly confused about what Nicholas had just said. They were walking silently for a while.

"I mean," Nicholas annunciated, "if Jackle never asks you to the dance, then you don't have to go."

"Well," Helen smiled, "let's hope that he doesn't hear about it."

When Nicholas and Helen came to the school steps, Jackle was waiting. He took out a slit of paper from his messenger bag then approached Helen, "hey, Helen, want to go to the dance?" He handed Helen the same poster that Joy had the other day.

Nicholas just glanced at Jackle. Maybe Nicholas shouldn't have expressed the idea of Jackle not hearing about the dance. It seemed like he knew all about it.

"Well," Helen responded. She had no excuse that time, since May was "sure!"

"Oh yeah," Jackle glanced back at Nicholas, "I've heard the Gulpo was hired to help out at the school's dance. He might have a hand."

"Well," said Nicholas, "guess I have to go too."


	11. Reality 11: Discovery

NiGHTS: Journey on Earth

The Magic Pickle Fairy

Reality 11

"HELEN," May made an ear bursting scream as she just jolted into Helen's room, "I have an idea!" She was wearing a pink tube top with a yellow star on it along with a white mini shirt. She seemed more than ready for the dance, it also seemed like she had an idea.

Helen was just scared from the scream, "May…are you all right?"

"Of course I am!" May was still excited from her all new idea, "but I have the solution to your problem with Pammy."

Helen zipped up the back of her pink and white floral summer dress, and then asked, "What is it?"

"Well," said May, "if you can't tell Pammy that Ren is an evil jester guy, why not show? I already talked to Nicholas; he said that probably showing her tonight would be a great idea since a nightmaren is showing up"

Helen put her hair down, then adjusted her clips, "but how do we know if this 'Gulpo' has the Hand or not."

"Hmm," May pondered, "never thought of that."

That was when both of the siblings heard another, more excited scream of, "HELEN!" It didn't come from May at all. It seemed to be coming from downstairs. Both of the girls rushed to the edge of the stairs where they witnessed Jackle giving Nicholas a hug.

"My gosh Jackle, I can't breathe," Nicholas cried out.

"Wait," Jackle looked at Nicholas confused, "you're not Helen?"

Nicholas immediately pushed Jackle out of the way, "do I look like Helen to you?"

"Blonde hair, blue eyes," Jackle listed the possibilities, "yes."

"Never mind," said Nicholas, "Helen and May will be downstairs soon."

It was sooner than Nicholas thought. May and Helen were already downstairs as they were ready. "Well," said May, "I never knew that Jackle loved his brother so much."

"I don't!" Jackle cried, "That traitor is just so…."

"I'm only joking," said May, "anyways, we better get to your school."

"Right!" exclaimed Nicholas, "let's go."

* * *

When the four got to the gym, Nicholas already spotted Ren talking to a fellow who was serving soda pop. So Nicholas stepped over to Ren, "hi."

Ren just glared at Nicholas, "don't you see I'm busy?"

"Busy getting Pammy some Mountain Dew?" asked Nicholas, "I don't think it's that, 'busy.' Come on let's talk."

As Ren and Nicholas continued to argue, May and Helen began to search for Pammy. It wasn't too crowded, so they found Pammy right away, "hi Pammy," Helen greeted, "ended up that my sister was chaperoning at the dance, so I could come after all."

"That's great," Pammy chirped, but then she looked around, "I thought that you would bring Jackle, where is he?"

"Um," Helen looked around herself, "He's gone!" She looked over to where Nicholas and Ren was it seemed as though they were running out of the gym along with the man who was serving soda pop. That must have been Helen's cue to get Pammy to see the true Reala. "Speaking of Jackle," Helen said, "can we talk? I'm having a little bit of troubles with him, and I would like some advice. Can we talk privately?"

"Sure," said Pammy, "I can give you any advice that I can give." They walked over to the bathrooms, where they saw Nicholas and Ren facing each other.

"So, I guess we will battle to see who will get the Hands," said Ren. He immediately clapped his own hands to summon his dark light in which he used to circle the floor, to rise from the ground to release his true form: Reala.

That was when everyone heard a scream. It was louder than what Jackle would ever scream out. "Y-yo-you…You're s-some kind of f-flying clown thing!" It came from Pammy, "Ren! What are you?!"

Reala flew over to the frightened Pammy then grabbed her chin, "why, I'm a Nightmaren my dear."

Her heart began to beat quicky, she didn't know what to do, besides ask: "Shouldn't Nightmarens exist in the Dream World?"

"Wait a second," Nicholas looked over at Pammy. "I knew that you seemed familiar. You're that strange visitor that told Reala that you love him. "

"Then, you're part of the Dream World too?" asked Pammy, "What are you, some kind of Nightopian?"

Reala began to crack up, "you're just as useless as a nightopian, NiGHTS."

"Y-you're NiGHTS?" Pammy was even more startled, "did I even tell any Reala that I loved him?"

"Wait?" Helen was even more confused, "Pammy doesn't remember?"

"Well," said Nicholas, "most visitors don't remember anything about the Dream World. You and Will were huge exceptions. I guess Pammy only remembers a little bit."

"Well," Reala looked Pammy in the eye, "looks like you loved me all along." That was when he made the action that surprised everyone. Right on the lips, he kissed Pammy.

She had always wanted to kiss Ren, but after discovering who he was, it didn't seem like the right time. Pammy wanted to push back, she truly did. It was just, a long and enjoyable moment.

After the kiss, Reala pushed her back, "this is what you wanted? This was all that you desired? Well, put that all in your memories! I told you before, I need no one!"

"Reala," Nicholas snapped at the nightmaren, He clapped his hands to summon a purple light. Nicholas circled the light onto the ground this raised it to reveal his true form: NiGHTS. "You are such a disgrace; let's just get the fight over with!"

"What? Are you going to blast me off with your anger again?" Reala asked. He summoned the dark light again, then stopped it…but didn't hesitate, he drill dashed NiGHTS then pinned him to the wall. He summoned the dark light again, and then put his hand right through NiGHTS' chest to retrieve his Hand of Wizeman.

"Reala!" NiGHTS yelled out again, "this wasn't supposed to be about our Hands!"

The opponent just head butted NiGHTS on the head, which knocked NiGHTS out, also put him back to his human form. NiGHTS slid down the wall and clunked onto the floor.

"Nicholas!" Helen was about to run to her friend, but someone grasped onto her shoulder. She looked up to see that it was Jackle.

"Now for you," Reala looked over at the man, who was actually Gulpo.

Gulpo nodded his head, "It is my service to Master Wizeman." He turned into a giant fish, and then Reala retrieved the final hand of Wizeman from Gulpo.

Helen just looked appalled, she felt failure. Pammy knew about Reala's secret, but they both had to live in a world of nightmares.

"What are these things you have?" Pammy asked Reala.

"The Hands of Wizeman, I am resurrecting the Nightmare God, Master Wizeman." He turned himself back into Ren.

"Well, is there anything I could do to help you?" Pammy asked.

"You have helped me far enough," said Ren.

"Wait," Pammy was confused, "helped you? What have I done?"

"Dated me, to get to NiGHTS," said Ren, "you have been very much useful."

"Oh!" Helen exclaimed, "So you did want something out of Pammy!"

"Obviously," Ren hissed, "now shut up and do what you humans do!"

"Like dancing?" asked Jackle, he took out his had to Helen, "may I?"

Helen just took Jackle's hand in anger, "fine!"

Helen and Jackle were about to come back to the gym, when Nicholas woke up. "W-what?" Nicholas asked himself, "I lost?"

"Yeah," said Ren, "you lost." Ren began to laugh loudly, that same irritating laugh that Nicholas hated. "I have the hands fair and square!"

"Well, I guess I would have to steal them back," said Nicholas.

"That won't happen," Ren looked over at Nicholas, "that just won't happen."

* * *

When May, Helen and Nicholas got home, the phone rang, "I guess I will get it," said Helen with a sigh. She picked up the phone, "hello?"

"Hey, Helen, it's Will."

"Oh," Helen brightened up, "hi Will!"

"I was at the dance with Ben and James," Will explained, "when we found Pammy crying, she asked me to talk to her privately. She told me that Reala has the last hand, along with NiGHTS'."

"That's true," Helen nodded, "but I'm worried about Pammy, she knows about Reala, and he wasn't shy about him not loving her back. Pammy is mostly an excited girl, and she seemed happy around Ren. It's all my fault I showed her the truth."

"Well, you have to show your friend the truth, or else it would have been harder for her."

"Oh, Will," said Helen, "you always know how to say the right thing." She looked down, she knew that she was with Jackle, but her feelings were against the crazed nightmaren, "Will, ever since we met for the second time, at your Nightopia, I just, felt like I needed to know you better. I felt like I could be with you forever."

"I feel the same way," Will exclaimed, "it's strange, I know."

"Well," said Helen, "good night, I'm glad that we talked. I sure hope things will go well for Pammy."

"Me too," said Will. He hung up the phone. That was that, Will called, made Helen feel better. If only the situation was better for Earth.


	12. Reality 12: Threat

NiGHTS: Journey on Earth

Reality 12

The Magic Pickle Fairy

"Well, yesterday was…" Nicholas looked down, "bad…" Will, Helen and Nicholas were at the park again, that time there was no food, along with no football. Will had called up a meeting to think of a way to solve their huge problem.

It seemed like there was no hope, but Will was very optimistic, "well, I do have an idea. Helen may not like it though."

Before Helen could say anything, Nicholas' eyes went up, "yeah? What is it?"

"Well, if one of us steals The Hands, then they won't be able to resurrect Wizeman. It would be difficult to sneak in, but we both know someone that one nightmaren would welcome." Will looked over at Helen.

"Well," Helen began, "if that is the only way to save the world, then that is what I must do. As Jackle once told me, 'it's a small price to pay to save the world from being Nightmare itself.'"

* * *

A knock was about to come to the door, until Helen found a note on the door, "to any nightmarens, we are at Reala's apartment." There was an arrow pointing to the right, in which it shows where the apartment was. Helen knew that Jackle wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but this was ridiculous. It was lucky that Jackle was only next door to Ren. So Helen walked over to the next door then knocked.

Ren was the one who answered the door, "what do you want?"

"Helen!" Jackle launched a glomp at Helen. "You came to visit!"

"At the wrong time," Ren just glared at Jackle, "did you invite her?"

"Well, at least I'm the one with a girlfriend," Jackle talked back to Ren.

"What?" Ren just couldn't believe it, Jackle was bragging about having a girlfriend just because Ren just dumped his, "I thought that I made myself clear that I needed no one."

"Oh, yeah, tell yourself that," Jackle stook his tongue out, "she seems to need you."

"Jackle, can you just shut up?!" Ren just yelled out, "as long as this, 'Helen' doesn't take the hands, we need to revive Wizeman."

"The young body is getting to your veins!" Isabella called out, "by the way, can we revive our master without any more interruptions?"

"Yes," Ren walked over to the middle of the living room. "Now, what Wizeman told me was to use my power to revive him."

Jackle grabbed onto Helen's hand, then dragged her into the living room. They watched Ren turn into Reala, who grabbed the hands, then concentrated his power into the hands. His hands began to summon a dark light which made the hands fly into a circle. The hands spun until a human man was about it come out of them.

Helen wanted to stop him from coming out, she truly did. But when she tried to move towards the hands, Jackle just held onto her own hand even tighter.

When the release was complete, an older man with spiked hair was revealed. He smiled, "so you have succeeded to bring me back to life after all." He looked around to see a few Nightmarens, "so, you have projected yourselves as humans too?"

"We had no choice," Reala said, "We had to look like other Visitors so no one would suspect anything."

Wizeman just chuckled, "well, I have turned myself human also. This is an advantage to my plan."

"Ah, so you have a plan?" Reala nodded his head with ideal, "perfect."

"I shall announce my plan tomor…." He stopped himself he looked directly at the girl who was holding Jackle's hand. He took a step towards her, "I know that you're not a nightmaren, we've met before."

That was when Helen lost her words, "um, well, I was just here for…."

Then Jackle defended her, "she was visiting me, she didn't know that today was the day of your revival."

Wizeman took another step towards the two, "and why would she visit you?"

Jackle was proud to say, "She's my girlfriend."

Although Helen wanted to protest, she knew that agreeing would help. She nodded her head.

"I have seen her with that imbecile NiGHTS, she even helped defeat me," Wizeman just glared at Helen, "then why is she with you?"

"Long story," Jackle confirmed.

"If she is with us then, she will come to good use," Wizeman rubbed his chin. He smiled of the delight to have a traitorous dreamer in his team. Just like how the dreamers had a traitorous nightmaren in their team.

Protesting had the be the only option for Helen, Nicholas and Will were her friends; she wasn't going to join the nightmarens. "No, I'm not with the nightmarens."

Wizeman was willing to give her a second chance, he said, "what did you say?"

Helen did not want to be weak, "I am not with you guys, I am with NiGHTS. I was here to steal the hands before you were revived, I guess I've failed."

The dreamer was about to walk to the door, when Wizeman said, "Jackle, seize the girl."

Being a very loyal subject to Wizeman, Jackle grabbed her before she could even open the door to leave.

A screech came out of Helen's mouth, "Jackle, what are you doing?"

"What Wizeman told me to do," Jackle widely grinned, "he is my master and creator after all."

"Reala," Wizman directed his voice to his leading nightmaren, "do you have any rope?"

In Reala's thoughts he knew that he would never need rope, but he answered, "no, my master."

"Well," Isabella said, "I was about to use it for a project, but I have rope.

"Good," said Wizeman, get it.

* * *

Along with May, Will and Nicholas were playing Super Smash Brothers with the Gamecube. "You know," said Will, "Helen has been gone for a long time."

"You're right," May confirmed, "to steal those hands, it would take a shorter time than three hours. I think something might be wrong. I think we should go check up on her."

Nicholas paused the game, "I'm getting worried too, let's go."

* * *

"Jackle!" Nicholas cried out as he constantly knocked on the door, "you better haven't done anything to Helen!"

"I'm sorry to point this out," May had pointed out, "but there's a note on the door that he's at Ren's apartment."

Nicholas' blindness of rage had gone away when he saw the note, there was an arrow pointing to next door, "oh…"

"At least it's right next door," Will observed.

"Then we should go next door," Nicholas knocked on the door where the arrow was pointing.

The door opened, it was Ren, "what do you want Nick?"

"First of all, I don't like to be called Nick," Nicholas crossed his arms, he knew that Ren was up to something, stalling, by calling him, "Nick." "Secondly, where's Helen?"

Ren just chuckled, but soon his chuckle turned into a laugh.

"Really," May just glared at Ren, "I am responsible for my sister, and I love her dearly, now tell us where she is."

"Oh, the love for your sister," Ren only laughed some more "if only I share that same love for my brother."

"Hey, hey, hey," Nicholas was just offended by that, being the brother that Ren mentioned, "this has nothing to do with our relationship. This has to do with Helen."

"Fine, I will tell you where Helen is," Ren was still chuckling, "she's with Jackle and Wizeman." The way that Ren said, "Wizeman" seemed like it was normal, like Wizeman was always there, even though he was recently revived.

Will and Nicholas on the other hand, were extremely shocked. Will was the first of the two to speak up, "so, you revived Wizeman?"

"Of course," said Ren, "what else were we suppose to do with the Hands of Wizeman?"

"Make them into three very nice pairs of gloves," May answered, "even though it is spring, they would still look very stylish."

Ren didn't know much about May and her strangeness, he couldn't believe how he just insulted his own Master, "Jackle and Wizeman as next door, the note on it is old." Ren put his hand on the doorknob, "by the way, May," Ren said, "don't you think of defiling Master Wizeman like that." He slammed the door shut.

The three walked over to the next door. As they walked May muttered, "It was only a joke."

Nicholas opened the door of Jackle's apartment, not wanting to knock on it again. He was as mad as ever. What was in Nicholas' sight was Jackle sitting on a couch playing solitaire. Nicholas immediately said to Jackle, "where's Helen?" Only that Nicholas' blind rage didn't spot Helen across from Jackle.

"Nicholas, Will, May," Helen called out, "you came for me!"

"You thought we wouldn't come for you?" May asked, "You're tied up to a chair, how could we not come for you?"

"And we can approve of her safe return," Jackle winked, "just do WIzeman one small favor."

Will observed the room, seeing that the trio, Jackle and Helen were the only one in the room, "Where is Wizeman anyhow?"

"He's in the bathroom," Jackle pointed to the door, "he'll be out soon."

That was when the door opened; an older looking man with gray spiked hair appeared in front of them.

"So this is what Wizeman looks like," May exclaimed, "pretty good looking, for a sixty year old with spiked hair. Very unusual I say."

Wizeman didn't really care about the young adult in the room or what she had just said. He cared more about the twelve year old boy with the purple bangs. "So you have arrived," Wizeman said.

Nicholas wasn't scared at all, he put his hands on his hips, "what do you want Wizeman? I will do your bidding just for once if you give Helen back!"

"In return of the girl's safety, I want you to join my nightmaren army, you were a powerful companion in the past, and we need you for my city invasion."

"What?" Nicholas mouthed to himself, "No, I will not join you." That was his immediate reaction, and then he actually thought. Helen would probably hate him after just saying that he wouldn't join Wizeman. "Well, actually…"

"So you will join, good," Wizeman smiled, "Jackle, release the girl."

Jackle's fingers went into the rope, which he pulled on to in which they unbounded Helen.

Helen got up from the chair as she turned her wrists around from the pain of the ropes. "Nicholas, you didn't have to do this."

"Yes, I did have to," Nicholas confirmed, "I can't let my friends in danger." He clutched his hand, he knew that Reala had put a dreamer in danger before, but that was in the Dream World. This was the waking world; danger was more real for the visitors.

"Now visitors, my business is done," Wizeman told the three humans, "now you may leave."

Will and May left right away, yet Helen kind of hesitated, "Um, Nicholas?"

Nicholas winked at Helen; she nodded to confirm the wink. The purple nightmaren seemed to have something up his sleeve.


	13. Reality 13: Rejection

NiGHTS Journey on Earth

Reality 13

The Magic Pickle Fairy

It very much seemed hopeless for the humans. With a whole planet was turning into Nightmare with only three that knew it, the hope was off. Will was not longer optimistic, May was leaving for College in America soon, it seemed like Helen was the only one who had hope, only from a wink from Nicholas. The only person she could turn to was Pammy, who was an emotional wreck from finding out that Ren never loved her.

After the school bell rang, Helen went right up to Pammy at the front stairs at the school, "would you like to have some tea at my house?" She took a look at Pammy. Most of the time her bright eyes looked up at everyone, whether if her hair was up or down but this time, she looked down, and her hair was cut short, "well, okay…."

"Pammy? What happened to your hair?" Helen was surprised. Pammy refused to cut her hair ever since they met at their first year of primary school.

"I've cut it," Pammy answered, "like it?"

"Yeah, it's different, but it's cute," Helen said, "so how about that tea?"

* * *

The content of the tea pot was poured into Pammy's cup. Pammy smelled the tea, and then took a deep breath, "tea is so nice to have." She took grabbed the sugar bowl then poured half of the bowl into her cup.

"Pammy, may I tell you something?" Helen began.

Pammy took a sip of her tea. With the hot content in her mouth, she nodded her head.

Helen took a deep breath, "Are you aware of the Nightmare God, Wizeman?"

A gulp came to Pammy, since she had just sipped on some hot liquid, "I've heard of someone named Wizeman in my dreams, but I've never knew that he was any kind of God."

"Well," Helen took a deep breath, "he's on this planet, planning to invade Bellbridge."

Another sip of tea came to Pammy's mouth, she nodded then gulped down the tea, "well, isn't Nicholas going to do something about this?"

"Well, he made a deal with the nightmarens; he joined them only for this invasion for…um." That was When Helen began to hesitate.

"For what?" Pammy asked.

"My safety, I wasn't careful and they captured me," Helen bit her lip; she was slightly embarrassed about what happened.

Pammy sighed, "And you still haven't dumped Jackle yet?"

"Well," Helen poured some tea in her cup, "I've made a deal with Jackle, if I had one of the hands of Wizeman; I would be his girlfriend."

"I knew something was up, you seem to dislike Jackle," Pammy took another sip, then added some cream to her tea, "Obviously he didn't put on his end of the bargain, you could just dump him right now…how about it?"

* * *

Helen and Pammy had waited a long time for Jackle to answer the door; it took two knocks to realize that he just wasn't home. "Maybe he's with Ren," Helen suggested, so they both walked over to Ren's apartment to knock, surprisingly enough, Ren opened the door.

"Hello, Ren," Pammy spoke out, "we would like to speak to Jackle."

Ren sighed, "This is a major interruption; you got us at a wrong time."

Pammy went up to Ren's face, "we don't care; we just want to talk to Jackle."

"Fine," Ren rolled his eyes. Then he called out, "Jackle, my ex wants to talk to you!"

"Um, no," Pammy corrected, "Helen wants to talk to you."

Jackle approached the door, "what do you want sweetie."

"Um, well," Helen had always been scared, mostly of the unusual, but that time, she was as scared as she usually was when something popped up at her. Maybe even more scared than she ever been before, "I don't think it will work out between us."

"What?" Jackle asked, "You're going to dump me? But we've made a deal!"

"I know," said Helen, "but you didn't really succeed your end of the bargain."

"Yes I did," Jackle told Helen, "I gave you the Hand, so you still can't dump me."

"Okay, you gave me the Hand, but you stole it!"

"The deal never said I couldn't steal it."

"We never signed a contract!"

"If we did, it would say nothing about me stealing anything."

That was when Pammy cut in, "um, guys, you seem to have different opinions, but I think Helen is right."

"Of course you think Helen is right, you're her friend," Jackle yelled out right at Pammy's face.

That was when Nicholas came to the door, "Jackle, Helen, what are you bickering about?"

"Whether or not I have the right to dump Jackle," Helen told Nicholas, "in which I do!"

Nicholas pondered for a second, "Well, if Jackle put on his end of the deal, then you shouldn't dump him."

"Yeah, but the thing is, he didn't put on his end of the deal," Pammy debated, "he stole the hand that he gave."

"That's a good point," said Nicholas.

"Hey, I thought you were going to side with me!" Jackle cried.

"Well, to be honest, I really don't want you two together," Nicholas admitted to his brother, "I knew for a long time that it wouldn't work out."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Jackle yelled back, "I know this will work!"

That was Wizeman came to the door, "what is this about?"

That was when Pammy spoke up, "Helen wants to dump Jackle, but Jackle doesn't think Helen has a right to dump him because he thinks that he didn't break the deal that they're in, even though he did."

"And you are?" Wizeman pointed to Pammy.

"Pamela Goldstein, Helen's friend and Reala's ex-girlfriend," Pammy answered, "I would prefer to be called Pammy."

"Jackle, you should follow in Reala's footsteps," Wizeman said to Jackle, "he knew when they day of the invasion came, he dumped his girlfriend, you should do the same."

"But-but," Jackle looked up at Wizeman, "Fine, Helen, we can't be together anymore, because Wizeman is forcing me." He glared at his master for what he made him do.

As much as Helen wanted to thank Wizeman, she knew it was because of the invasion. "Well, okay," Helen said, "I knew things wouldn't work out with the invasion and all."

Both girls left the apartment building. Helen felt accomplishment that day. Yet she had to ask, "Pammy, why did you help me at all?"

Pammy laughed for the first time since she found out about Reala not loving her at all, "I just needed to feel good about myself I guess."


	14. Reality 14: Invasion

NiGHTS: Journey on Earth

Reality 14

The Magic Pickle Fairy

The last bell of the school day rang again; Helen exited the school, where she met her two friends, Joy and Pammy. They were planning a fun filled day of shopping in the city.

As they were walking at Downtown Bellbridge, Joy found a store that she wanted to go in, "A yarn shop!" she exclaimed, "I just love to knit!" Yet she saw a sign that said, "Closed for invasion." She looked at her two friends, "Closed for Invasion? I wonder what that means."

Helen and Pammy just looked at each other, then Helen looked at the store again, only that time, there was a giant pink spider standing on the shop. "Queen Bella?"

"That would be me young child," She looked down at the three, then made initiative to attack. She made a giant ball of web then threw it at the girls.

Joy made a huge scream when the ball came right towards her. She ducked out of the way as quickly as she could, in which it didn't hit her. Instead it hit the road in which the part of it had gotten completely destroyed. "Wow, good thing that didn't hit me."

That was when Helen remembered how she defeated Queen Bella in the Dream World. "Quick, grab the balls as they fly at you!"

"No way," Joy protested, "we saw what the balls did; besides, we're not athletes."

"Then just run!" Pammy cried. They ran as fast as they could, until they saw Will, James and Ben being faced by two giant dogs. "If only NiGHTS was here," Will whispered.

"Hey, Will!" Helen called out, she ran towards Will and his friend, until she tripped over a stick, "ahh!"

"Helen!" Will cried, he ran towards her, he grabbed her arm to help her up.

That was when one of the Cerberus dogs spoke up, "aw, how cute, how about I bite your heads off in the process?!" Both of the dogs ran up to them, when they were stopped by their own chains. "Aw--

Wil laughed, "Looks like you can't get us!"

"We better get out of here guys," Helen told her friends so all six children ran as fast as they could, to anywhere safe.

* * *

The clock tower didn't only have a stage, but the city hall also took place there. It was also where Will, Helen, Ben, Pammy, James and Joy went. Only to find Jackle in his nightmaren form, "Oh, hi Helen," Jackle flirtatiously said to Helen.

"I'm not your girlfriend," Helen cried.

"Wow," Pammy was a bit surprised, "no need to get jumpy."

Even though Pammy was a bit surprised, Joy was very surprised, "What? Who is that? You know this monster?"

"Hey," Jackle looked very offended, "I'm a nigtmaren, not a monster, and what are you kids doing here anyway?"

Before anyone could answer, Reala came into the entrance room of the clock tower building, he had a disappointed look on his face, "NiGHTS has betrayed us…again."

Helen knew it, NiGHTS was up to something when he winked at her; she wondered what he did. Helen ran right past Reala, ran right through the halls where she saw the mayor's office. The window showed NiGHTS restraining the human form of Wizeman. She caught them at the middle of a conversation.

"You don't see a Persona on me! I can do whatever I want!"

"NiGHTS, you fool, you've made a deal with a god!" Wizeman flipped NiGHTS over, and then he clapped his hands only that it was three times. A dark light, darker than Reala's came to his hands in which he circled the floor around him with. He raised the circle around him, in which he turned to his true form: Wizeman. He began to grow, so much that it broke the ceiling, and the roof of the clock tower. "You will pay."

That was when Will approached Helen, "Helen, what are you doing?"

Helen smiled at Will, "Will, I knew that NiGHTS will betray Wizeman again, I think they will have a fight."

"You think we should help?" Will asked, yet he came to answer his own question, "of course we should!" He came through the door, "NiGHTS, Helen and I would like to help!"

"Good," NiGHTS looked up at Wizeman, "I really need it!"

Soon enough the three dualised with each other, by the time they completed the process, Wizeman was floating above the hole that the growth created. The two bodies of NiGHTS flew out of the hole, to only find the clock tower gone.

It ended up that Wizeman had the clock tower at his hands. He threw it at NiGHTS.

NiGHTS looked back, where four of Will and Helen's friends were back outside, if NiGHTS dodged then it would hit them. So NiGHTS used his power to grab the clock tower then threw it back at Wizeman, which dealt some damage.

This had made Wizeman angry. He summoned some tornadoes in which NiGHTS dodged, then got up to Wizeman, both of NiGHTS' bodies pushed Wizeman back.

"You shall not defeat me, never!" Wizeman called out, but little did he know he was only one hit away from being fully defeated. "You don't know what will happen to you if you defeat me!" Wizeman created multiple illusions of himself.

"And I don't care anymore," NiGHTS smirked, "if it's death or not, I will not let you rule any world!" NiGHTS drill dashed to each Wizeman, until he hit the real one. Everyone heard a cry in defeat.

NiGHTS undualised with Will and Helen. Right when the process ended a light came around NiGHTS. All he did in reaction was bow.

The same did the same with the other Nightmarens. Reala smirked, and Jackle laughed loudly when the light surrounded them. Soon enough, they disappeared.

* * *

Did they all die? Helen and Will guess so, it took defeating Wizeman twice to kill off all of the Nightmarens, once in the Dream World, another time in the Waking World. But they were both for a surprise when they both went to sleep that night.

They both found each other at the Dream Gate together. "Why hello there visitors," it was Owl, who was a bit more perky than usual.

"Owl, long time no see," said Will.

"Yeah," agreed Helen, "it's been a while."

"I know it's been a while for NiGHTS too!" Owl exclaimed, "I thought NiGHTS was dead, but that rascal is here, chipper as usual."

Both dreamers smiled, they both asked, "NiGHTS is alive?"

They heard the familiar voice from the purple nightmaren, "Yes I am, I guess the effect sent us all back to the Dream World."

"We're all glad to see you," said Owl, "but you have to be careful, Reala is probably still after you."

"Helping visitors is what I do, and neither Reala nor any other Nightmaren can stop me!"

"Glad that you're optimistic," said Owl, "and I'm glad that you're back."


	15. Reality 15: Endings

A/N: Wow, my first author's note of this fanfiction, and my last. Just so you know this is the last chapter, I have updated with 2 chapters, so if you haven't read chapter 14, then go back and read that first. Otherwise, enjoy!

NiGHTS: Journey on Earth

Reality 15

The Magic Pickle Fairy

Because of Ren's disappearance, Pammy volunteered to understudy as Captain Hook since she studied the lines with Ren quite often. Pammy was originally part of the chorus as a pirate, so it was a part that wasn't missed.

Pammy's actually acted very well. Hook was someone who was nothing like her yet she was very believable; she was also glad to do what she was passionate about, acting.

It wasn't until after the show when she was greeted by Joy and Helen. "You did so great" Joy exclaimed as she gave her friend a hug.

"Thanks guys," Pammy blushed, happy to have two such great friends, "but may I let you on to a secret?"

"You can trust me with anything," said Joy, with her fingers crossed behind her back.

Helen nodded, "yeah, we won't tell."

"My inspiration," Pammy took a deep breath, "was Reala's personality."

The girls laughed, ever since the event, Joy was told everything, so she got the joke just as well as Helen. "He was probably originally casted because for his personality," Helen added.

Just then, a fourteen year old boy with longish brown hair and dark blue eyes, approached Pammy, "you did a great job, I am very impressed, and you were an understudy?"

Pammy looked at the boy, he didn't seem familiar to her, "Yes, I was, we were just talking about the original."

"I guess he wasn't very good," the boy observed, "since your friend here said that he was casted for his personality."

"No," Pammy shook her head, "he was a good actor," Pammy came to admit "he acted like he loved me, and I believed him."

He nodded his head, "A relationship gone wrong? Well, there are other fish in the sea."

"I guess," Pammy nodded, "but I'm over it." She looked at the boy, "what's your name?"

"Oh, it's Devin, my family just moved here. My dad's part of the construction business and is working on rebuilding the city. I'm starting school here tomorrow."

"Great," Pammy smiled, "see you tomorrow Devin!"

When Devin left, Joy giggled then whispered, "I think he likes you!"

Pammy blushed, "I think I will send him a note tomorrow."

* * *

Reala just laughed as he watched the girls in the Waking World from a crystal ball, "Pathetic job Pammy, you had no essence of the evilness that Captain Hook contains, and that Devin, even more pathetic." He sat in Jackle's room, cross legged. The only reason he went into it was to grab Jackle's crystal ball to see the performance.

That was when Jackle entered the room, "Hey, what are you doing in my room?"

"To see the school play, I was wondering how my understudy did," Reala answered, "by the way, Helen is doing just fine without you. She's dating that Will boy."

"I knew that Will was up to something," said Jackle, "I just knew it!"

Reala was more gazed at Jackle's crystal ball, "no need to bother these kids anymore, we have more important Ideya to steal."


End file.
